


[Podfic] Corporeal Embodiment

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [48]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Patty covered her face with her hands. She needed a few moments to compose herself. "I'm not joining some ghost swingers club.""Maybe I could help out," Holtzmann said, voice dipping low."You gonna use that badge printer to make membership cards?" Patty said.Holtzmann swung her leg to the floor. "No, instead of the ghost."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [corporeal embodiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555837) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Recorded as a party favor for KLB for #ITPE2016.
> 
> Thanks to verity for having blanket permission! :D

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan

| 

## Corporeal Embodiment

  


**Author:** verity  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Ghostbusters 2016  
  
**Pairing:** Holtzmanna/Patty; Abby/Soup  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Patty covered her face with her hands. She needed a few moments to compose herself. "I'm not joining some ghost swingers club."  
  
"Maybe I could help out," Holtzmann said, voice dipping low.  
  
"You gonna use that badge printer to make membership cards?" Patty said.  
  
Holtzmann swung her leg to the floor. "No, instead of the ghost."  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Corporeal%20Embodiment.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7555837) | **Wordcount:** 1349  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Corporeal%20Embodiment.mp3) | **Size:** 8.7 MB| **Duration:** 0:09:16  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Corporeal%20Embodiment.m4b) | **Size:** 4.5 MB| **Duration:** 0:09:16  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
